


All is Fair, Right?

by geeelatinnn



Series: All is Fair [1]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Competition, Complications, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, They do it, a bit of fluff maybe?, angst maybe?, another fiasco, idk what to put on tags help me, mentions of Jesse, mentions of kouchi, mentions of meguro ren, mentions of nagase ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn
Summary: Hokuto found himself caught up in Taiga's schedule as midterms drew near. It wasn't that he wanted to do it on purpose, all their meetings were unplanned. Somehow, everywhere he went he ran into Taiga and he ultimately ended up reviewing with him at Taiga's apartment. As much as Taiga hated the crowded library, he also hated studying alone but Juri was busy with soccer practice.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: All is Fair [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993069
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	All is Fair, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 for my 10 for 10 fiasco~ This time it's a KyomoHoku fiasco but of course Juri is still in the picture.
> 
> This was not supposed to blow up this long as I was only thinking of a plot involving Taiga, a piano, and love at first sight type of thingy but somehow, one fateful afternoon talk with @NeuroticSlacker on twtr led me to more ideas for this fiasco and before I knew it, I had 7k words as it neared the end.
> 
> Fair warning, there are a lot of scene skips in this one. This is unbeta'ed and no one proofread this before posting so if you spot any mistake, I'm sorry.
> 
> I hope you like what lies ahead!

Hokuto heard a melody as he walked down the halls. He was drawn to the melody and walked towards the direction where it was coming from. He was now being led to the somewhat abandoned part of the student activities building, ever since their university received a big sum of donation not much student used the music rooms in this area but instead opted for the one with newer equipment in the new building. The door was opened but only a few lights inside the room were lit, probably because half of them weren’t working anymore.

Hokuto was so drawn in to the melody that he unconsciously entered the room and just stood there, looking at the grand piano, feeling every note and every sound that he heard. He took a few more steps and finally saw who was playing and he swore his heart skipped a beat or two at the sight of the blonde pianist. The blonde’s movement was so fluid as if he was dancing along the melody that he played and his face, eyes focused on the keys but his expression was soft. Hokuto doesn’t know it in himself anymore which one he was more drawn to, the lovely melody or the beautiful boy in front of him.

Suddenly, the melody has stopped. 

“Hello, stranger.” The blonde greeted him. Stretching and not even looking at Hokuto.

Hokuto looked away as the blonde’s shirt rode up his body and revealed more of his milky white skin. “I’m sorry for barging in. I should go.”

“Wait. You should at least indulge me and tell me what you thought about my performance.”

_ You’re perfect.  _ Hokuto blinked rapidly and cleared his throat. Trying to keep himself together so as not to accidentally blurt out his thoughts. “The melody was… I don’t know much about classical music but I kind of feel like despite the beautiful sound there is something broken. Like that’s the emotion I felt. I don’t know what I’m saying.”

The blonde nodded as he listened. “That’s good then. That is what the piece was about. Glad I could convey that one.” He put down the hood for the piano keys and gathered his things.

Hokuto was debating within himself whether to ask this beautiful boy to dinner but his thoughts were interrupted when the other door to the room opened and another boy, fully dressed in their university’s soccer varsity uniform, entered.

“Hey,” The boy with pink hair approached the blonde while still panting. “Practice ran a little late.”

The blonde chuckled. “You haven’t even showered yet.”

The boy with pink hair picked up the blonde’s bag and other things. “I thought about picking you up here first so you could just wait in the locker room instead of waiting alone.”

“Oh, I didn’t catch your name. What was it again?” The blonde asked as he was about to walk out the door.

“Hokuto. Matsumura Hokuto.”

“See you around, Matsumura Hokuto.” The blonde flashed him a smile before walking out.

Hokuto let out the breath he never even realized he held and thought that of course a pretty boy like that would not be single, what was he even thinking? What was he even supposed to do when he didn’t even ask the boy’s name?

* * *

Hokuto never noticed that blonde boy around campus before their short encounter in the music room last night and now he noticed him everywhere he went. He noticed him in the cafeteria, happily chatting with his pink-haired friend. He noticed him in the school grandstand strumming his guitar while he was running laps for physical education. He noticed him in line at the school bookshop. And even when he went to the crowded library, he found the blonde, seated alone in a four seater table.

Hokuto gathered up his courage to talk to him. So what if he was with that varsity player, it wouldn’t be so bad to try and be friends, right?

The blonde boy noticed him first before he could even speak or take another step, the boy was waving his hand to him with a smile on his face. Hokuto looked behind him, in thoughts that he might be a little too full of himself but no one was there. The blonde had his face resting on his palm while looking at Hokuto. Hokuto pointed at himself and saw the blonde nod.

“I thought I was making a fool of myself waving to someone that didn’t even want to notice me.” The blonde said as Hokuto took the seat in front of him. “Midterms, right? Place is swarming with students cramming everything they could fit inside their minds.”

The blonde boy was flipping through the pages of the music sheets in front of him, placing in marks here and there and Hokuto was trying to come up with how he could ask the blonde’s name but was too distracted watching his long elegant fingers and how he would want to feel them gently tapping on his skin just as how they were tapping on the keys of the piano last night, soft and gentle.

“I’m Kyomoto Taiga by the way.”

Hokuto’s attention snapped back into reality when Taiga introduced himself. “Are you here to study too?”

Taiga let out a sigh and pouted. “I would much rather really prepare for the upcoming elimination round than study but we gotta do what we gotta do. I’d prefer to study somewhere with less people.”

_ Then let’s go to my apartment. I live alone.  _ Hokuto looked back down on his book to gather his thoughts before speaking, if he looked at Taiga too much he might lose control of his talking soon. “What brought you here then?”

“Juri’s still in practice and I left my keys at our apartment. I only realized when he was already in practice so I have to wait for him.”

"Oh." Hokuto said, disappointment evident in his voice from the information that the blonde and his pink-haired companion were living in the same apartment.

Taiga chuckled. His chuckle alone was immaculate music to Hokuto’s ears; he just wanted to hear it over and over again. "I might be disturbing your study."

"No, it's okay. I like hearing you talk." Hokuto shut his eyes and hid his face behind his hands.  _ Why did I just say that? _

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Hey, Taiga. Sorry. Practice ran late again. But hey, this time I already showered."

"Juri!" Taiga smiled and his face seemed to light up. 

Juri let out a defeated sigh upon seeing the open notes in front of Taiga and leaned back on his seat. "Right, midterms. Varsity players aren't safe from that."

"It's not like you have troubles with your subjects."

"Except for math. I fare quite smoothly with all the rest." Juri corrected Taiga.

"I can help you out with Math." Hokuto butted in the conversation.

Taiga looked at him and smiled while Juri raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry. You are?" Juri asked.

"Ah, right, Matsumura Hokuto."

"You know him? I thought he was just someone sharing the table." Juri turned to Taiga.

“I actually just met him the other day. But somehow since then I always see him everywhere.”

Hokuto felt a little relieved that Taiga was noticing him too but then there was still Juri, who was now narrowing his eyes on him.

“He seems like a nice guy.” Taiga continued. “And hey, Math is not my forte too so maybe we should just say yes to him.”

Hokuto was hopeful, to heck with the existence of Juri? If it meant spending more time with Taiga he’d do anything and endure anything, even if it might lead to nowhere but being friends was better than being a random stranger they seem to see a lot around campus.

“You’re pretty. You can never go wrong with a pretty boy.” Juri put his arm on the backrest of Taiga’s chair. “But Taiga doesn’t like studying in crowded places. Do you mind if we take you to our apartment?”

“I wouldn’t want to intrude…” Hokuto wanted to say more but was stunned when he felt Taiga suddenly hold his hand. With that simple touch he felt like a current ran up his arms and shot right at his heart to increase his heart beat rate.

“It’s okay. We’re the ones imposing, taking advantage of your offer for Math lessons.” Taiga beamed at him, eyes hopeful and Hokuto could do nothing else but nod in agreement.

Who on Earth could possibly say no to Kyomoto Taiga? Or maybe he was just too interested in getting close to him he’d say yes to anything Taiga says.

* * *

Walking inside Juri and Taiga’s apartment made Hokuto feel ashamed of his rundown apartment. Juri and Taiga’s apartment looked straight out of a magazine catalogue: leather white sofa set in the middle of the living room, white carpet just below a frosted center table with wood lining, flat screen TV mounted on the wall with a whole sound system right below it, and a bunch of other sophisticated looking furniture in hues of grays and whites. At the far end corner was a piano and other musical instruments.

Taiga sat down on the carpet, laying out his notes for reviewing, Juri went out to the balcony and made a phone call, and Hokuto was a bit too conscious and not wanting to break anything he wouldn’t be able to afford he slowly walked towards the living room and sat at the carpet, at the other end of the table from where Taiga was.

“Matsumura. Wait, that’s a mouthful, is it okay I call you Hokuto?” Taiga asked, face cradled by his palm and lips in a thin line curved up into a soft smile.

"Yeah, sure."  _ You can call me whatever you want.  _ "Kyomo -" 

"Taiga." Taiga said as he pulled over to his side Hokuto's bag. "Call me Taiga. Also, how are you going to teach me if you sit so far away?" 

They really don't know much about each other but Taiga seemed to not have any problems with touching Hokuto, as evident in the way he just held younger's hand at the library and how he pulled on his arm to make him sit closer to him.

Hokuto sat dangerously close to Taiga their knees were touching and just from that it was a little hard for Hokuto to keep focus, top it off with Taiga's shoulder grazing his arm whenever Taiga reached for something in the middle of the table. He tried to focus his attention on the math equation in front of them but everytime Taiga touched his hand to move it over for a clearer view of the solution it burned and Hokuto got the urge to grab his hand and never let go.

"I'm a little beat so I just ordered dinner for us. You don't mind having chicken and katsudon, right?" Juri checked in with Hokuto as he sat down on the carpet beside Hokuto. "Don't worry, Taiga's paying."

"Anything would be good. Beggars can't be chooser."

Taiga chuckled. "Wow, what a good looking beggar we have here."

Juri scooted over and looked at what the two have discussed so far. Hokuto was now sandwiched between the boy he was attracted to and the boy that beat him to it. This wasn't weird at all. Not even the fact that these two seem to have no problem getting into someone else's personal space. No, not weird at all. 

When the food came, they moved their notes to the side first to make room for the take-out boxes. Still, Juri and Taiga did not even move and Hokuto was still in between them as they ate.

"Taiga, you have got to try my katsudon." Juri picked up a slice and fed it to Taiga.

Taiga leaned his hand on Hokuto's thigh as if it was no big deal to him at all and only pulled it up when he sat back down, chewing on the katsudon slice Juri fed him. 

"It's so soft and good." Taiga managed to say as he swallowed down his food. "Hokuto, try some of my salad."

Taiga held up his chopsticks wanting to feed Hokuto some of his salad but Hokuto was a little confused as to how Taiga could act like this when Juri was right beside him.

"He won't stop until you open your mouth and do what he says." Juri nudged him and Hokuto accidentally leaned his hand on Taiga's thigh.

"Sorry." Hokuto was about to say something else but Taiga got to feed him some of his salad. He chewed and swallowed before talking again. "Wow that's fresh."

"Right! Or maybe they just keep it really well."

Hokuto glanced back at Juri who seemed to not have any problems with whatever it was that happened between him and Taiga. The three of them conversed normally while eating dinner. Hokuto found out that Taiga was a music major and Juri was taking up psychology. He told them that he was taking economics before but he recently shifted to literature. They shared some of their interests together and if Hokuto didn't know any better he might have interpreted Taiga's actions as flirting, what with all the pretty eyes, random touches, and interest he was showing.

They went back to reviewing a little more until it was getting too late and Hokuto needed to catch a bus back to his own apartment. Juri stayed behind to clean up their mess and Taiga walked Hokuto to the bus stop.

"Hey, if there is no more bus coming you can just stay over. Juri's room is too cold as he sets his AC on a really cool setting so my room is a better choice." Taiga walked backwards to face Hokuto as he talked.

"That's dangerous. You don't know where you're going." Hokuto doesn't know if he meant it for himself having the passing thought of saying yes to the invitation or to Taiga who did not have his eyes on the road where they were walking.

"But you can see the road. Guide me then. Or just say yes to the invitation. I have a queen-sized bed." Taiga bragged, exuding nothing but confidence.

"I have an early class tomorrow. So I'll pass."  _ For now. _

"Bummer." Taiga turned around and walked a few steps ahead of Hokuto.

* * *

The university that seemed to be so wide somehow shrunk for Hokuto as he ran into Taiga more often than he had ever for the past two years that he studied there. He was starting to think destiny was fucking around with him. Here he was just wanting to switch buildings to his next class and who does he run into that was going in the same direction but the boy he was attracted to but can never have. The boy that shone so bright in his eyes not even the piercing glare of the sun could compare. If he had his way, Hokuto would make his whole being rotate around this boy.

But then again, halfway through the next building Juri called out to them. Of course, destiny just fucking had to remind him why Taiga wasn't his to rotate his life around. He envied the way the two comfortably talked and touched each other even in public and wondered briefly how long the two had known each other to be that comfortable and not even caring about the other seemingly flirting with someone else.

Hokuto found himself caught up in Taiga's schedule as midterms drew near. It wasn't that he wanted to do it on purpose, all their meetings were unplanned. Somehow, everywhere he went he ran into Taiga and he ultimately ended up reviewing with him at Taiga's apartment. As much as Taiga hated the crowded library, he also hated studying alone but Juri was busy with soccer practice.

Taiga was juggling rehearsing for the elimination round of the classical music competition he entered and reviewing for his exams. It was frustrating him, it showed in the way he played the keys this time. It was different from his usual calm and collected stance when playing the piano. Sometimes he thumped a little too hard on the keys or hit them randomly as he groaned in frustration. He did assure Hokuto they wouldn’t get in trouble with the neighbors as the whole apartment was soundproofed because Taiga always has to practice and he has days when he just suddenly feels like playing any of the instruments present in his apartment.

Taiga yet again thumped randomly on the keys and groaned in frustration, Thursday night as they waited for Juri to come home and they all could get started reviewing math again. Hokuto approached Taiga and sat down next to him, taking Taiga’s hands in his and gently massaged them. Taiga looked at Hokuto as he did so, he could see the worried expression painted all over the younger’s face.

Taiga moved to sit on Hokuto’s lap, legs wrapped around the waist of the younger, his hands holding on to Hokuto’s broad shoulders, and without so much as a warning he locked their lips together, tilting his head a little for a better angle. His lips felt smooth and soft against Hokuto.

Hokuto knew this was wrong but it just felt right, like Taiga’s lips were meant to join his. Taiga held him by his neck, pulling him to come closer as if it was even possible. Hokuto placed his hands on Taiga’s back, holding him in position so as not to fall back down on the piano behind him. Not really having a clear mind right now, Hokuto bit Taiga’s lower lip.

“God, that’s hot.” Taiga said in between their kiss, fisting Hokuto’s hair. “Do it again.” His breathy voice made Hokuto’s mind go haywire and he just did as he was told.

For the brief moment Hokuto parted his lips Taiga slid in his tongue, licking the roof of Hokuto’s mouth and making the younger one shudder and wanting more.

“You do have a bedroom to do that, you know?”

Taiga pulled away from the kiss, hands still in Hokuto’s neck and hair. “Oh, hey, you’re back.”

Taiga was acting pretty casual for someone who was straddling someone else while his boyfriend was in the room. If things weren’t already confusing enough to Hokuto, this right here added to the things he thought about.

“I’m ordering take-out. You guys fancy anything? Besides devouring each other, that is.” Juri lightly laughed, treating it as not a big deal.

Taiga got off Hokuto and joined Juri on the sofa as they looked through a menu Juri had pulled up, both of them acting pretty casual. Hokuto doesn’t even comprehend what was happening anymore and just gave up thinking about it and moved to the empty seat near Juri and muttered about just wanting anything spicy for dinner. Juri didn’t show the slightest hint of being annoyed, instead he conversed with Hokuto normally with Taiga’s soft piano playing in the background.

* * *

Midterms week got Hokuto spending his nights at Juri and Taiga’s apartment. Taiga insisted he sleep in the older’s room but Hokuto couldn’t really trust himself enough to say yes, knowing that he’d be on the bed in a closed room with Taiga had him fantasizing about all the things he’d want to do to Taiga and he just couldn’t gamble on his self control. Hokuto slept at the couch, Juri giving him some pillows and blanket that apparently Taiga got him to buy in his stead for Hokuto as Taiga was caught up practicing the piano piece he would play for the elimination round.

Hokuto still did not have a clear understanding of Juri and Taiga’s relationship and he couldn’t get himself to really ask about it, from fear or awkwardness or whatever other feeling it was there was just something holding him back from doing so. Hokuto explained to Juri and Taiga that once midterms was over he’d get out of their hair as they really didn’t need his help anymore and also, he needed to go back to his part time job to be able to afford his living expenses to which the two seemed to be confused about and Taiga even suddenly wired a huge amount of money to his account, muttering something about needing him while he was preparing for the competition and Juri was too busy to keep him company.

Midterms week had passed and Hokuto tried to put some space between him and Taiga and Juri by taking the other exit and going from the university directly to his part time job. He had to put some space between the three of them, the longer he stayed around the presence of Taiga, the deeper he thought and felt about the older.

Walking to the café he worked for, Taiga was there lightly conversing with the manager as if they knew each other. Upon seeing him, his boss called over Hokuto and told him he did not need to report for work yet but his position would still be his when he was already available. Apparently, it was a café owned by Taiga’s family and Hokuto was still going to get his pay and even more so long as he kept Taiga entertained. 

Before Hokuto could so much open his mouth to talk, Taiga was already dragging him by the arm towards a car that waited for them and drove them back to the university.

So that was now his part time job, to spend all his time with Taiga. It was both heaven and hell for him, who wouldn’t want to spend all his free time with the person who he was deeply attracted to? And he was getting paid to do nothing, well, at least nothing that he wasn’t willing to do. To repay their kindness, Hokuto often cooked dinner for Juri and Taiga when Taiga dragged him to his apartment after school to stay and watch him rehearse.

* * *

“I left my keys again.” Taiga said as they walked towards the music room in the old student activities building, “We’re going to have to wait for Juri to finish practice.”

Whatever piano Taiga played, it didn’t matter. The melody he produced was wonderful and full of emotions. Taiga’s fluid movements were nothing but the reflection of Taiga’s confidence as he played. If it was possible to fall even deeper and be more attracted to Taiga, that was how Hokuto felt as he continued spending his days in the presence of Taiga. It came to the point that he envied the piano keys for always being under Taiga’s touch.

“So, do you think I’m ready enough for the competition tomorrow?” Taiga beamed at Hokuto and tapped on the empty space on the chair for Hokuto to sit at. “Do you want to try it?”

“I’m not as good as you.”

Taiga chuckled. “I’ll guide you.” He took Hokuto’s hand and placed them gently on the keys.

Taiga guided Hokuto's fingers as they played a melody together. But honestly, Hokuto couldn't remember the keys they were pressing. Too distracted with the beauty of Taiga's elegant fingers and how softly they felt on his hand. His mind was too occupied by the thoughts of what he wanted to do with Taiga's fingers including putting them in his mouth and sucking on them.

The melody suddenly stopping snapped Hokuto back to reality. The reality where Taiga was staring at his face, making a blush crept to his cheeks from the realization. Before he could even say anything, Taiga's lips were on his, kissing him softly. Hokuto kissed Taiga back, Taiga tilted his head a little as he moved from where he was seated and sat at Hokuto's lap instead. Taiga wrapped his legs around Hokuto's waist and Hokuto had his hands behind Taiga, keeping him in his position as their kiss grew deeper.

Hokuto could feel every single one of Taiga's gasps and moans as Taiga rolled his hips, both of them feeling their hard erections through each other's pants. Taiga licked on Hokuto's lips until they parted open, their tongues dancing together and breaths starting to get uneven.

"How far away is your place?" Taiga said in between their kisses.

"Fifteen minute walk from here." Hokuto chased Taiga's lips, wanting more of it on his but Taiga pulled back.

"Let's go. Now." Taiga hurriedly got off of Hokuto. Grabbing his bag and shoving his music sheets inside it as they walked out of the room.

They walked at a fast pace to Hokuto’s apartment, not wanting to tire themselves out from running they just walked as fast as they could. Hokuto fumbled with the keys, having a hard time holding them as Taiga was kissing his neck. As soon as they were inside and had the door closed, their hands travelled all over each other, pulling off an item of clothing one after another as they walked inside.

Hokuto couldn't believe it. Taiga was in his run down apartment and in his bed half naked already on top of him. Everything from the time they walked inside his apartment until they got inside his room was a blur, all he could remember was them sharing a heated kiss, hands messily running around each other to rid each other of their clothes. And now this moment, Taiga is on top of him, sucking on his neck all the while rolling his hips, grinding down hard on him.

Taiga reached around Hokuto’s nightstand drawer. “Damn, you don’t have any lube?”

“Uhh,” Hokuto bit his lip. 

“Guess we’ll have to improvise then.” Taiga smirked at him, eyes filled with lust as he reached for Hokuto’s hand and started sucking on Hokuto’s fingers, swirling his tongue around three of Hokuto’s fingers to get them completely wet. Taiga’s lips curled to a satisfied smile as he felt Hokuto’s cock twitch on his ass.

Hokuto could just gasp and moan from all the pleasure shooting around his body. Taiga removed his own boxers and guided Hokuto’s hand to his entrance before leaning back down to capture Hokuto’s lips again. Hokuto felt his gasps as he slowly pushed a finger in, moving it experimentally first before building up a steady pace.

“Hokuto,” Taiga whispered in his ears, voice breathy and nails digging in his shoulder. “Stretch me further with two.”

Taiga’s hot breath on his skin and that lustful command on his ears made Hokuto’s mind go even more haywire and he could do nothing else but comply, pushing in two fingers inside Taiga, separating them to stretch Taiga further. Hokuto could feel his cock straining in his boxers, wanting to get free. But he was too full with the thoughts of Taiga he couldn’t even move his other hand that was gripping Taiga’s waist to remove his own boxers.

“More.” Taiga demanded and bit on his earlobe.

Hokuto complied and pushed in another, three fingers now knuckle deep inside Taiga’s tight warmth. With just his fingers inside Taiga, Hokuto was already a clear mess. Intoxicated by Taiga’s moans, gasps, and kisses. His room was filled by a whole different melody from Taiga. Momentarily, Hokuto almost forgot about Juri. His thoughts were about to go there when Taiga locked their lips in another heated messy kiss, fisting his hair and pulling on it as pleasure overrides both their systems.

“Damn it!” Taiga pulled away, moving to kissing Hokuto’s cheeks, nose, temple. Forehead. And tracing back to Hokuto’s lips. “Condom’s in my pants.” His lips lightly brushing against Hokuto’s.

“I’ll go get it.” Hokuto said without even thinking first. He almost stumbles on his way to his bedroom door where Taiga’s pants were. “Here.” He handed the condom to Taiga as he slipped back on the bed. 

“Good boys get rewarded.” Taiga smirked as he slipped his fingers around the hem of Hokuto’s boxers. He started kissing Hokuto’s neck again, working his way down, mapping Hokuto’s body with light butterfly kisses while slowly pulling down on Hokuto’s boxers.

Hokuto arched his back from the pleasure that shot up his body as he felt Taiga take in his cock inside his mouth, warm and wet. Taiga’s tongue swirled around the head of his cock, spreading his precum all over before taking him whole. Taiga hollowed his cheeks as he sucked the life out of Hokuto, stopping just as Hokuto was feeling on edge.

Taiga ripped open the condom package and slid it down Hokuto’s cock, positioning himself so he could slide in Hokuto. He gripped at Hokuto’s shoulders, pushing down on them to support himself as he sank down on Hokuto’s length. Letting out a long moan and digging his nails further into Hokuto’s skin.

Hokuto held him by the waist, a bit worried as Taiga whimpered a little when he was fully intruding him already. “You okay?” He asked as he breathed in heavily.

Taiga nodded, biting down on his lip. “Fuck, you’re huge!” Taiga slowly moved again, savoring the feeling of Hokuto’s fully hard cock inside him.

They gradually built in a pace that they were both comfortable with. Hokuto thrusting in to meet Taiga’s bounces halfway. He slipped a hand in between them and started pumping Taiga’s cock, hard and leaking with precum. Their names rolled off of each other’s lips as Hokuto thrusted in rougher and deeper into Taiga. Taiga dropped down on Hokuto as his arms felt weaker, pleasure shooting up all over him as Hokuto hit the right spot inside of him.

“Fucking close.” Taiga muttered, breath hot on Hokuto’s skin.

Hokuto gripped his cock tighter and timed his movements in sync with his thrust. Taiga’s loud moan in his ears made his body shiver as his hand was now coated by Taiga’s release. Hokuto rolled them over, letting Taiga lay down on the bed.

“Taiga,”

“Go for it. Fucking release inside me, Hokuto.” Taiga raised up his legs around Hokuto, angling to take Hokuto in deeper.

Hokuto thrusted in rougher and faster as he chased his own release. Not giving a damn anymore about anything else or anyone else, his focus was just set on his release and the mess Taiga clearly was. Finally, after a few more thrusts he emptied himself inside the condom. His movements staggered as he came down from his high. He pulled out of Taiga, rolling to the other side of the bed carefully enough so as not to crush Taiga.

The two of them were panting as if they had just finished running laps at the university oval. Hokuto reached for the tissues and wiped Taiga clean first before moving on to his own sticky fingers and removing the condom.

They laid down on the bed in silence as they tried to regain their strength and breath again. It was Taiga who got off of the bed first, made his way to Hokuto’s bathroom to wash off himself a little before collecting his clothes and taking them with him as he sat down on Hokuto’s bed. Taiga wore his clothes again.

“Hey, don’t you want to just spend the night?” Hokuto sat up on his bed.

“No, I told you. I have an elimination round to get to tomorrow.”

“But,” Hokuto furrowed his brows together. Not really following what was happening.

“Oh my god, don’t tell me?” Taiga turned, one leg on the bed and faced Hokuto. “Haven’t you ever fucked for release before?”

Hokuto was still not following everything and couldn’t even form a reply.

“This isn’t your first time, is it?”

“What? No. But,” It was true that it wasn’t his first time, he just couldn’t follow what this all had meant. 

Taiga let out a sigh of relief. “Good then. Juri’s always so damn busy since sports meets are coming up and I really thought you’d be up for it. What with all the attention and time you were willing to give me. So I thought, why not you.”

“Wait, so you fucked with me just because Juri’s busy? So anyone would do for you when your boyfriend’s busy?”

Taiga laughed. “Boyfriend? Juri? Oh god no. Juri’s my best friend who occasionally fucks me when I need it. And I needed it tonight, to relax my nerves for tomorrow.” He caressed Hokuto’s face. “Not just anyone would do. I have standards. It’s just you and Juri.”

It may have been twisted but Hokuto felt relieved hearing that. But what does this mean for them now?

* * *

Hokuto woke up from the continuous ringing of his phone. Looking at the caller ID, it was Juri.

“Fucking finally!” Juri said as soon as Hokuto answered the phone. “Taiga’s elimination round. Get your ass here faster.” He hung up even before Hokuto could say anything.

Hokuto showered and dressed himself, not too much in a hurry as he wanted to look good. Even if there wasn’t a chance for Taiga to see him in the crowd of people, there was still the time after the competition, he was sure Juri and Taiga would drag him after so he might as well look like a good third wheel.

Juri was waiting for him in front of the auditorium. They had reserved seats in the middle part as being the guest of a participant, Taiga’s parents couldn’t make it because Taiga booked them a flight to not come today as he only wanted them around if it was already a championship.

“I heard from Taiga.” Juri said as soon as they were seated. “How are you?” He was raising his eyebrows suggestively.

“What do you mean?”

“Come on, man. Don’t play innocent. You’re little crush on Taiga was evident from the first day I met you. But come on, he really is hard to resist. I’m not his boyfriend, let’s clear that out. So, how’s the sex?”

Hokuto flushed red and sent Juri in a fit of laughter. People were eyeing them but Juri didn’t mind.

“I say, you go ask him on a date.” Juri whipped out two tickets to the aquarium. “It’s not everyday Taiga fucks someone or let them fuck him, whatever.”

Hokuto took the tickets. “Will he even say yes?”

Juri raised his shoulder up. “Maybe. He talks about you a lot. But with Taiga, you never really know. I’ve seen him flirt with people but still went home with me and fucked with me. Never with anyone else, even when I was busy with sports meet he would just patiently wait at the apartment for me. But really, Taiga just needs to fuck when he has pent up frustrations and well midterms and elimination round just days apart, Taiga must have wanted it bad. Then came you. So, take a chance. You never know.”

The elimination round started. Hokuto was on edge, nervous about the aquarium tickets and also if Taiga would make it through the elimination round. Juri, who was beside him, was calm as though he fully knew Taiga had this in the bag already.

Juri was not even surprised anymore that Taiga got in the top ten, at first place at that. Juri asked him to pick Taiga up from backstage as he badly needed a smoke and he’ll meet them at the parking lot, encouraging Hokuto to ask Taiga out while it’s just the two of them so that Taiga wouldn’t ask Juri to come with them.

“Congratulations.” Hokuto said to Taiga as he took Taiga’s bag from him. “You were wonderful on stage.”

“Thank you.” Taiga smiled proudly, taking the water Hokuto had in his hand and drinking it.

Hokuto cleared his throat and pulled Taiga to the side as soon as they were out of the auditorium. “Ah,” He bit down on his lip. “Do you want to go to the aquarium tomorrow? Just us.”

“Oh god, wait. You didn’t?” Taiga furrowed his brows and gasped. “You didn’t catch feelings for me because we fucked, right?”

“What? No. No, of course not.” It wasn’t a complete lie, he had feelings for him even before that. “Just… to celebrate your victory.”

Taiga nodded his head as his face eased up again. “Sure. We need to relax a little, right? Everything’s been all about midterms and my elimination round lately. You might as well stay over tonight, let’s pick up some of your clothes from your place before we head to ours.”

Without waiting for a confirmation from Hokuto, Taiga was already walking to the direction of the parking lot to where Juri waited for them by the car.

* * *

Despite not joining them, Juri still drove them to the aquarium before he headed off to his practice. Whispering good luck to Hokuto and winking at him before driving off.

Hokuto was more interested in watching Taiga’s fascinated reactions than actually paying attention to the marine life that surrounded them. In every angle that Hokuto looked at him, Taiga was beautiful and all his little reactions were adorable. Hokuto was having trouble with his thoughts though, every little touch Taiga does to him made him remember that night when they had sex in his apartment. How on earth could this innocently and purely adorable Taiga be the same person who he has seen driven by lust just the other day? Hokuto just kept on wanting and wanting more of Taiga. He wanted to keep him close but he was reminded of what Juri said, about not knowing with Taiga.

“Taiga, are you thirsty?”

Taiga nodded. “A bit, yeah.”

“Wait here, okay?”

Taiga nodded, turning his attention back on the jellyfishes.

When Hokuto returned, Taiga was talking with someone. Taiga’s arms were crossed and when the guy tried to take a step forward to him, Taiga held up his hand to stop him. Taiga saw him from a distance and waved his hand to call Hokuto. As soon as he was standing beside him, Taiga linked their arms together.

“He’s cute, right? Just as I told you. This is Hokuto, the boyfriend I told you about.”

The guy eyed Hokuto from head to toe and rolled his eyes before walking away.

“Wasn’t that Meguro Ren? The popular architecture student?” Hokuto asked as he opened the water bottle for Taiga.

Taiga nodded before taking a drink. “Sorry about lying about you being my boyfriend. I just need him out of my hair.”

_ I didn’t really care, I want to be your boyfriend.  _ “But why? A lot of people fight over his attention.”

Taiga scoffed. “I could care less. He’s not my type. Believe me, this wasn’t the first time he approached me.”

_ What is your type then?  _ Hokuto so badly wanted to ask. But then again, he feared the answer to that. If a boy as pretty as Meguro Ren wasn’t Taiga’s type then there was no way in hell he would have a chance.

“Hey,” Taiga snapped his fingers in front of Hokuto, snapping him off of his trance. “Juri wants us to meet him at a bar. You don’t have plans after, right?”

“Is Juri even allowed to drink? The meet is in two weeks.”

“That’s why the varsity team is out to drink tonight. After tonight, they are all banned from drinking. But let’s have dinner first before we head to the bar.”

Hokuto didn’t notice it until they were walking away from the jellyfish’s section that Taiga was still holding on to his arm. He didn’t want to read too much into it as maybe Taiga was only doing so in case they ran into Meguro Ren again.

* * *

The bar where they were meeting Juri was pretty packed with students. After all, it was sort of a good luck party for the soccer team. Hokuto ran into Kouchi and Jesse, his friends that he hasn’t seen for a while because of Taiga. He introduced them to each other and Taiga was polite enough to have a small chit chat before excusing himself to go find Juri.

“So, you hitting that?” Jesse asked with a suggestive smile which earned him a slap on the chest from Kouchi who choked on his drink. “What? I just want to know.”

Kouchi cleared his throat. “Isn’t he with that pink haired varsity guy?” his eyes widened as he saw Hokuto blush, it wasn’t from alcohol as Hokuto did just get here and hasn’t even had a drink yet. “Oh, oh, you did, didn’t you?”

Hokuto grabbed the bottle in Kouchi’s hand and drank the rest of its content without stopping until the last drop. “It’s complicated.”

“It always is at the start.” Jesse and Kouchi nodded their heads in sync. “Sort of like me and Kouchi when we started dating.”

“Why do you have rope marks on your wrist, Jesse?” Hokuto noticed when Jesse’s sleeve rode up as he drank from his bottle.

“Hey! More booze.” Kouchi grabbed three bottles of beers when the waiter passed by and placed them on the table, getting one and shoving it up Hokuto’s mouth. “You should drink more and tell us more why we haven’t seen you for days.”

Hokuto stayed and chatted with Kouchi and Jesse for a while, getting them up to date to the whirlwind friendship he had seemed to build with Taiga and careful enough not to accidentally tell them he was irrevocably in love with the blonde. He tried changing the subject to Jesse and Kouchi but the two just kept insisting he talked more and teased him that he might be falling hard on Taiga, in more ways than one. After finishing up three bottles of beer he excused himself to go look for Taiga.

“Juri!” Hokuto called out as soon as he spotted Juri from a distance.

“Hey, man!” Juri kissed him on the cheek, reeking of alcohol and already warm from all the drinks he might have had already. “I’m drunk so, if you're sober enough. Take my car. I’ll find my way home in case you and Taiga suddenly get urges and leave me here.”

“Where is Taiga anyway?”

“Right over, ooohhhh.”

Both Juri and Hokuto were surprised to see Taiga flirting with someone by the bar stools. That someone being Nagase Ren of all people, another pretty boy but this time from the engineering department. Taiga was playing around with Ren’s undone necktie as the two seem to be immersed in talking about something, eyes completely glued to each other’s. Ren leaned in and whispered something in Taiga’s ear which sent the blonde laughing and playfully hitting Ren’s chest.

“Bad luck for you. Taiga has always had his eyes on Ren. Maybe tonight is their night.”

Hokuto downed all the five tequila shots on Juri’s table and power walked his way to Taiga and Ren, breaking off their conversation when he dragged Taiga out of the establishment with him. He did not like what he saw one bit, it remained true that Taiga was beautiful even under the dark lights of the bar and his smile still shone the brightest for Hokuto but he did not like the feeling that someone else brought out Taiga’s smile.

“Hey, Hokuto, slow down. You’re hurting me.” Taiga said once they were at the alley.

Hokuto didn’t realize he was gripping hard on Taiga’s wrist and only stopped when they were a little farther away from all the smoking students. “I’m sorry.” He let go of Taiga’s wrist.

Taiga twisted his wrist around. “What’s up with you anyway? Didn’t you notice I was flirting with Ren? I’ve been waiting for this night for a while now.”

“That’s exactly it. You were flirting with someone.”

“So?” Taiga raised his eyebrows. “I didn’t need you to save me. I was doing it intentionally.”

“That’s the problem, Taiga. Why did you have to?”

“Because I like Ren.” Taiga said in a matter of fact tone. Momentarily stopping and gasping. “Don’t tell me? Hokuto, that thing with Meguro Ren. That doesn’t hold true. You are not my boyfriend.”

“Why can’t I be?” Hokuto trapped Taiga between him and the wall. He doesn’t know where this sudden rush and courage came from but he wasn’t stopping now.

“Hokuto, if this is still about us having sex -”

“It’s not. It’s not about the sex.” Hokuto pushed his palm on the wall out of frustration, hand inches away from Taiga’s face.

“Is this about my money?”

“Fuck!”

Taiga gasped. “So it is, it is about fucking.”

“No! It was way before your money and the fucking, alright? I don’t give a shit about your money, I’d work my ass off to support us if I would need to. It’s because you are you! Glorious, brightly shining you, okay?!”

Taiga cupped Hokuto’s face. “Clearly, you’re drunk. Juri is too. I should just call in a designated driver for us -”

Hokuto held the back of Taiga’s head as he kissed him without any warning, backing him up against the wall gently. Softly kissing Taiga’s lips, as the older eased on their kiss and raised his arms around Hokuto’s shoulders.

“Stop flirting with Ren and look at me.” Hokuto said in between their kisses.

“Hhhmm,” Taiga smiled in their kiss. “You can’t make me make any promises.” 

“Is that a challenge?”

“Maybe.”

Hokuto pulled away from their kiss, smirking at the older who was flushed red and biting down on his lip. He held Taiga by the wrist again, gentler this time, as he led the way to the parking lot. “I have the keys to Juri’s car. Windows are tinted.”

“What are you planning to do?” Taiga asked, anticipating an answer that would suit what he was craving for right now.

“I’ll make you want to make that promise.”

* * *

"God, you two should be thankful for my tinted windows." Juri said as he massaged his temples. "I don't even care what happened here anymore. I'm just glad you guys waited for me. Now, let's go home. The smell of cum in my car reminds me of how it's been a long time since I got some action. God, let's just go already."

"Go at it the three of us?" Hokuto teased as he drove off of the parking lot.

"Do not test me, Hokuto. I maybe drunk but I can still go at it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for taking time to read this!
> 
> Shoutout to @MochiToriJE @krapty12 @Ryoko_Nishikido @_TamamoriYuuko for bearing with me during my brainstorming for this
> 
> If you have any comments, suggestions, or maybe a request you can hit me up at:  
> twitter @geeelatinnn  
> curious cat https://curiouscat.qa/geeelatinnn  
> or you can leave a comment down below
> 
> A kudos warms my heart knowing that someone out there enjoyed reading my work.


End file.
